Viel zu kalt
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Draco kann kaltes Wetter nicht ausstehen. Er hasst es fast so sehr wie den Gryffindor. Meistens zumindest... HPDM Slash, oneshot


**Titel:** Viel zu kalt

**Originaltitel**: Too cold

**Autor**: moonlit-shadow0x -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Beta**: Giebts nich. Rächtschraibfeler sint bite zu ignoriren ;D

**Rating:** K+

**Genre**: Romanze, Humor

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Warnung**: Slash

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Draco kann kaltes Wetter nicht ausstehen. Er hasst es fast so sehr wie den Gryffindor. Meistens zumindest... HPDM Slash, one-shot

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört moonlit-shadow0x

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf der Suche nach englischen one-shots gefunden und da sie mir ganz gut gefallen hat, habe ich mir gleich für die Übersetzung eine Erlaubnis geholt. Ich hoffe, es ist anständig zu lesen.

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

**Viel zu kalt**

Es war ein kalter Tag.

Nein, es war verdammt kalt und Draco hasste die Kälte. Im Gegensatz zu dem Irrglauben, das eisige Wetter _passe_ zu ihm, musste er es noch lange nicht mögen. Und weil er kalte Dinge so sehr hasste, saß er hier vor dem Gryffindorkamin, trug drei Klamottenschichten übereinander, eine davon war ein grünes wolliges Desaster mit einem riesigen „H" darauf, dazu ein gold-roter Schal (egal, wie sehr er auch versuchte, ihn in eine ansehnlichere Farbe zu verwandeln, irgendwie änderte es sich immer wieder in diese schreckliche Gryffindorfarbe zurück und da er eine wage Vermutung hatte, wer Schuld daran sein könnte, funkelte er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in Weasleys Richtung) und ein beiges Paar Handschuhe, die jeden seiner schlangen Finger umgaben.

_Verfluchtes Gryffindorfeuer_, dachte Draco wütend. _Es ist nicht mal warm. Gryffindors können nichts-_

„Draco?"

Oh, großartig, es ist _er_.

„Fühlst du dich besser?"

Was denkst du?

„Natürlich nicht, Potter", sagte Draco träge, versuchte, sich nicht von der Wärme des Feuers einlullen und von denn Wollsocken an seinen Zehen manipulieren zu lassen und einzuschlafen.

„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du nahe dran bist, im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum einzuschlafen."

Unsinn. Ich würde diesen niemals betreten-

Oh, richtig.

„Ich war nicht dabei, einzuschlafen", sagte Draco kühl, aber die Bosheit verfehlte ihre Wirkung, da er in etwas Goldenem und Rotem eingewickelt war, während seine Augen sich fast schlossen. Es war nicht erwähnenswert, dass seine Stimme unglaublich müde klang.

„Richtig."

Draco blickte düster in Harrys Richtung. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast", sagte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Als keine Antwort kam, stieg sein Zorn an. „Potter?"

„Potter?"

„POTTER?"

„Draco, ich war im Badezimmer und warum zur Hölle brüllst du so laut?"

„Ich habe nicht gebrüllt", sagte Draco, seine Stimme war etwas verlegen.

„Natürlich. Warum hast du mich gerufen? Du hast mich doch nicht etwa vermisst?"

Harrys listige Aussage schnitt durch all seine Gedanken. _Dieser verdammte Gryffindor verhält sich wie ein Slytherin. Wie verdreht kann dieser Tag noch werden?_

„Dich vermissen? Warum sollte ich _dich_ schon vermissen?", sagte Draco und spürte das Blut in seine Wangen schießen.

_Verfluchte Gryffindors mit ihrem sengendem Feuer. _

Eine sanfte Hand zog ihm diesen fürchterlichen Schal aus, zärtliche Finger wanderten absichtlich über die blasse Haut. „Oh, ich weiß nicht..."

„Kannst du bitte das Ding da ausmachen?", sagte Draco mit hoher Stimme und deutete auf das Feuer. Seine Ohren färbten sich pink und fühlte die Wärme, die von seinem erröteten Gesicht ausging.

„Du warst doch derjenige, der uns gesagt hatte, wir sollen es anmachen", sagte Harry leise und mit einem verspielten Necken in der Stimme.

„Mach es aus! Wer hat das Feuer überhaupt gemacht? Merkst du nicht, dass es viel zu heiß ist?"

„Doch."

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich im Raum aus und Draco fummelte an der grünen Wolle des hässlichen Pullovers, den er trug, herum. Er rollte mit den Augen, als eine Hand ihn aufhielt.

„Das ist mein Pullover, den du da gerade kaputt machst, Draco."

Der Blonde starrte ihn finster an, als er eine Hand spürte, die ihm sanft über die Hand strich. „Es ist trotzdem ein hässlicher Pullover."

Harry blickte etwas beleidigt drein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das war unhöflich, meinst du nicht? Mrs. Weasley hat ihn für mich gestrickt."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Mrs. Weasley strickt den Weasleys ihre Klamotten? Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass sie so barbarisch sind."

„Hey!"

Beide Jungen ignorierten Rons Zwischenruf und setzten ihr kleines Starrduell fort. Schließlich wandte sich Harry ab und begann mit seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz, ließ Draco sich etwas unerwünscht fühlen.

„Potter? ... Potter! ... _Potter_!"

"Was?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme war distanziert und kalt.

„Mit ist _kalt_", jammerte er und dachte sich dabei, dass er sich dabei recht kindisch verhielt.

„Dann mach das Feuer an."

„Aber das ist zu _heiß_."

„Dann hol die eine Decke."

Draco seufzte und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr vernachlässigt. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee", murmelte er.

„Oh, und was soll-"

Draco krabbelte langsam auf Harry zu, war noch immer dick eingepackt und unterbrach ihn, indem er seine Lippen auf die seinen legte. Er saugte sanft an Harrys Unterlippe, der Blonde rückte zentimeterweise näher an den warmen Körper und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Finger legten sich um seine Hüfte, Draco grinste schwach und öffnete seinen Mund, um Harrys Zunge eindringen zu lassen. Weiche Finger verhakten sich schnell in dem brünetten dichten Haar, als dem Blonden ein sanftes Stöhnen entwich, der Kuss wurde immer verzweifelter.

„Ja", keuchte Draco, sein kurzes Haar stand in jede mögliche Richtung ab. „Jetzt fühle ich mich völlig wohl."

„Ach ja?", sagte Harry atemlos, hielt den Blonden noch immer eng an sich gedrückt.

„Ich denke schon. Aber ich werde nie wieder eine Schneeballschlacht mit dir machen. Du schummelst schlimmer als ein Slytherin."

Harrys warmes Lachen ließ Draco schmunzeln.

**Ende**

Review? Bütte... :)


End file.
